


For a Little While

by kathkin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, No Spoilers, Season 6B, no knowledge of Helicon Prime needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“We’ve things to do.” / “I thought you said we were on holiday?”</i> The Doctor wants to do holiday things. Jamie wants to sleep in. Fluffy smut set during <i>Helicon Prime</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For a Little While

The bed in their suite was absurdly large. Large and silky, with no corners to speak of, just smoothly rounded edges. “Would you look at the size of this?” Jamie flopped down atop the satiny bedspread and wriggled around. Even lying spread-eagled, he couldn’t reach the soft edges.

“Hmm?” the Doctor’d said. “Oh, yes, it is a big one.”

“It’s big enough to get lost in,” said Jamie, which was less funny in the middle of the night when he half woke up, couldn’t work out where the edge of the bed was, and ended up kicking the Doctor awake in his confused wriggling.

Well, he still thought it was excessively big, but he had to admit it was nice to have so much space to spread out in, and the sheets were delightfully soft and silky. He’d have been quite content to lie there and doze all morning, were it not for the Doctor.

The mattress bounced. A moment later, a hand touched his arm, shaking him lightly, then more firmly. “Jamie?”

“Mmph,” Jamie muttered. He shifted about, restless. “Sleepin’.”

“Well, now, it’s time to get up,” said the Doctor. “You’ve been asleep for well over eight hours. That’s ample.”

Jamie opened one eye and peeped up at him. “Will you stop timin’ me?” He closed his eye and pressed his cheek to the soft pillow with a sigh of contentment.

The Doctor shook him again. “Ja _mie_ ,” he said. “We’ve things to do.”

Inwardly, Jamie rolled his eyes. Outwardly he half sat up and squinted at the Doctor. “I thought you said we were on holiday?”

“Well, we are,” said the Doctor. “We’ve got holiday things to do. I thought we might try out the amusement arcade today.”

“Aye, well, I want to sleep in.” Jamie lay back down. “That’s a holiday thing. Y’can stay and cuddle if you like.” 

Behind him, the Doctor made an indignant wee noise. “ _Jamie_ ,” he said in a warning tone. Jamie resolutely ignored him, pretending to be fast asleep.

Jamie nuzzled against the pillow and sighed, settling easily back into his doze. He was dimly aware of the Doctor moving behind him, of a heavy _thud_ of fabric striking the floor, but only dimly. “ _Jamie_ ,” the Doctor said again, his tone quite different this time. His lips pressed against Jamie’s shoulder, softly persistent. His hand upon Jamie’s upper arm, he kissed his way along his shoulder to a sensitive spot at the base of his neck.

“Mmm,” Jamie murmured, shifting. “Get off.” The Doctor went on, unperturbed, and he was too sleepy and comfortable to object any further.

The Doctor pressed soft, wet kisses up his neck. His arm slipped around Jamie’s waist, his hand settling upon his stomach. Ever so gently, he traced the shell of Jamie’s ear with his tongue in a way that never failed to make Jamie all shivery. “Jamie?” the Doctor said, his voice rumbling directly into Jamie’s ear. Jamie didn’t answer, still half pretending to be asleep. “Alright. Have it your way, then.”

He rolled Jamie onto his back, and Jamie stayed limp, letting himself be manhandled about. The Doctor was sitting astride him, his hands pressing light upon his chest. “I know you’re awake, Jamie. Stop pretending.”

“Hmm?” said Jamie, a vague, sleepy noise. He was quite content to keep on dozing while the Doctor did whatever he wanted.

“Hmm,” murmured the Doctor, disgruntled. His fingers trailed down Jamie’s chest, followed a moment later by his warm mouth. His tongue dipped into Jamie’s belly button, then trailed lower, lower.

Jamie had a fair idea of where this was going, but he was still startled when the Doctor sucked him into his mouth, not expecting it so soon or so hard. He hissed, canting his hips upwards, sliding deeper into the Doctor’s mouth. There was a few moments of warm bliss before the Doctor pulled back altogether. 

Jamie half opened his eyes. The Doctor was sitting atop him again. He’d discarded his coat and rolled up his pale sleeves. “I knew you weren’t asleep,” he grumbled.

“Well, don’t just _stop_ ,” Jamie said, his voice still muzzy. “Feckin’ tease.”

“It woke you up, didn’t it?” The Doctor was toying with the trail of dark hair that ran down Jamie’s stomach. He leaned down to kiss Jamie, and Jamie let himself be kissed. He wanted, but he was perfectly happy to let the Doctor do all the work. 

The Doctor pressed a last kiss to his jaw and sat back, hands running down Jamie’s fuzzy chest. “Will you get on with it?” said Jamie.

“Hmm?” said the Doctor, in that irritating faux-oblivious tone he had.

“It’s nae going to suck itself, you know,” Jamie said.

The Doctor clucked his tongue, fixing Jamie with a half-hearted look of disapproval. “My, you’re cheeky this morning.”

“You started it,” Jamie protested. “Y’finish it.”

The Doctor rolled his eyes and sighed in a show of mock exasperation. He leaned down and kissed Jamie, his tongue slipping into his mouth, his hand cupping his cheek. “The things I do for you,” he said.

“You love it.” Jamie settled himself against the pillows, watching through half-closed eyes as the Doctor nipped and kissed his way back down his chest. He tipped his head back, gasping, his eyes falling closed. “Mmm.” He rolled his head against the pillow, opening his eyes to watch the Doctor’s dark head bobbing in his lap.

The Doctor had such a clever mouth. A clever, wicked, mouth and clever fingers, doing such wonderful things to him, making him writhe helplessly against the silky sheets. “Ah,” he said. “Ahh. Mmm.” He reached up, groping about for something to hold fast to. He took two fistfuls of satiny pillowcase, crinkling the perfect fabric. “Mm. Doctor. _Doctor_.” He whimpered, trying to push up into the Doctor’s mouth, the Doctor’s steady hand upon his hip holding him in place.

It didn’t matter. He was already so close. “Mmm,” he said. “Oh, yes. Oh, _yes_.” He gasped aloud, sucking in air, and he came, flinging an arm over his face.

He was still trying to catch his breath when the Doctor wiped his mouth and began nudging him. “Look alive, Jamie,” he said, lifting Jamie’s arm away from his eyes. “Time to get up.”

Jamie blinked up at him, kneeling bright-eyed between his legs. He sighed and rolled over onto his side. “Mm. ‘Nother hour,” he said, closing his eyes.

“Jamie!” said the Doctor, sounding most put out.

“One more hour,” said Jamie, pulling the quilted blanket back over himself. “Then I’ll get up. Promise.” He opened his eyes and turned his head slightly towards the Doctor. “You could stay and cuddle.”

The Doctor rolled his eyes. “Oh, very well,” he said as if cuddling with Jamie were some dreadful burden. He slipped betwixt the sheets, pressing himself along Jamie’s back. “For a little while.” His arm slid around Jamie’s waist.

“Mmm,” Jamie agreed. Aye. For a little while.

He wasn’t aware of falling asleep again till he felt the Doctor shaking him awake. “Jamie?” He made a sleepy noise of protest, pressing his face into the pillow. “Jamie,” the Doctor said into his ear. “Breakfast’s here.”

Jamie opened his eyes. “Oh, aye?” He sat up, rubbing his eyes. “I’m up.”

“I should have known that would do it,” the Doctor grumbled. He kissed Jami’s shoulder lightly and pressed the breakfast tray into his lap. “Eat up. We’re going to the amusement arcade.”

“Oh, aye.” Jamie unfurled his cutlery from its paper blanket and started in on his eggs. “Doctor?”

“Hmm?” said the Doctor, slouched against the padded headboard.

“What’s an amusement arcade?”

“Well, it’s –” the Doctor frowned. “Oh, you’ll find out. Eat your breakfast.” He patted Jamie’s knee, smiling up at him fondly. Jamie grinned back. It was shaping up, he reckoned, to be a pretty nice holiday.


End file.
